


let the world grow anew

by misszuipperips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misszuipperips/pseuds/misszuipperips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael becomes God, and the world continues to turn (until it doesn't).</p>
            </blockquote>





	let the world grow anew

Michael had already assumed command of Heaven; how hard would it be to assume the role of God?

  He had spent decades considering the idea, _recoiling_ at it only to come back to it and think more. It made sense— all of Heaven (even Michael, the most loyal and unwavering of them all) knew that their Father would never return to them. Michael was the eldest, and he was not called ‘He Who Is Like God’ for nothing. Yet, he was only merely similar to his Father. He would never be God; he would never attain the purity and goodness to truly become his Father.

         —He would do his best, though.

"Our Father," he declared to the remnants of Heaven, "is dead. Due to this, I shall assume His role as the Creator." His words were somber, and they echoed throughout Heaven as he left to make his way to their Father’s throne. Millennia passed, and Michael was the new God. He ruled as best he could, locking himself away into isolation when he wasn’t needed by his siblings.

                          (Heaven flourished; Michael did not.)

    Michael watched as the realms around him sickened and died, and he remained impassive as the angels lay dying around him.

He sat on his throne, and he remained silent. He stared down at the burned ashes of what had always been his home, and he remained untouched. He waited for the Earth itself to die off, and then he waited some more. He waited for Heaven to fade away around him, for it was no longer occupied by anyone but him. When the day came, Michael stepped off his throne. He walked down the path that had led to Heaven, and he allowed it to reshape around him. It was returned to its original state; it looked as it had when Michael himself had been a fledgling.

Once Heaven was done, he created something else. He gave life to a supernova, and he reshaped it until it became Grace. He gave the Grace a form, and he bent down to look at the newest angel. He smiled benevolently at the fledgling, watching as they shifted about and gave an attempt at a smile in return.

                         ”My name is God,” he said, “and you are named Michael.”


End file.
